My first Kiss
by IShipRoWen
Summary: Almost 2 months after the Grand Magic Games, The guild is back to it's usually self. Romeo comes into the guild one day asking advice on how to kiss a girl, and soon the guild finds out about how everyone got their first kiss, and how Lucy hasn't had her first kiss! Who does Romeo want to kiss, and will Lucy get her first kiss? Read to find out! Shipping: Rowen, Gale, Gruvia, etc.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the guild, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel we're fighting it out, Cana was already on her 4th barrel of the hour and Elfman was shouting something about being "a real man". It has been about 2 months since the Grand Magic games, the guild has grown more popular and request have been flying in. It also seemed as though everyone was just a bit happier.

"NATSU CUT THAT RACKET"! Makarov shouted as he slammed his giant fist down on Natsu.

"Ah, Sorry Gramps!" Natsu put on that innocent smile, but Makarov was not impressed.

"Well I am surprised you gave up so simply" Erza walks up from behind with Lucy and Happy.

"My children," Makarov started, "You need to know when to calm yourselves, and where your limits stand! Natsu I know you and Gajeel like testing each other strengths, and Gray you have a habit of stripping…" Gray looks down at himself surprised "But Fairy tail has just recently reclaimed their title as number one guild, so lets show the world why we are number one!" The guild cheered and drank on. By the time they calmed down, team Natsu decided to head over to the bar for some drinks.

"You guys are down the job already?" Mira asked as she handed Natsu a cup of fire. "Yeah it was no big deal it was a piece of cake!"

"they destroyed the entire city…" Lucy said gloomily "Oh come on Luce! Destroying stuff is what I do best!"

"Natsu…" But before she could finish her sentence Romeo rushed through the doors and over to the team.

"Hey Romeo what's up?" Natsu asked. Gajeel, Lilly, and Levy walked over when they saw how distraught Romeo looked.

"I…I.. I need some advice…" Romeo's face almost turned read when he asked. All eyes were on him now. "Advice on what?"

"well… Advice… on… well.. I sort of, kind of, want to…." "come on man just spit it out!" "I WANT ADVICE ON HOW TO KISS THE GIRL I LIKE!" The guild fell silent as everyone turned to him. His face went bright red.

All at one the guild broke out in laughter and smiles. Natsu patted him on the back "Haha, so that's what this is about! I'm sure I can help a litt..

"Natsu, you should take this more seriously! He seems like he really wants help." Lucy said, then she turned to romeo, "I'm sorry Romeo, I don't think we would be good help, I've never kissed anyone before, Natsu's never…"

"Natsu has kissed someone before!" Mira chimed in.

"WHAT!" Lucy eyes went blank.

"Yeah it was only once though…" Natsu replied with his face going red.

"but more importantly Lucy…" Cana walked over with her half empty barrel "You said you _Haven't_ had your first kiss yet?"

"Oh yeah… well… about that, you see…" Her face started to get red and she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey it's okay Lucy!" Natsu saw how uncomfortable Lucy was feeling "Beside my first kiss was only…" "it was only just a peck, it lasted for about 5 seconds" Lisanna said as she walked over. Her and Mira made eye contact, and then giggled like it was some inside joke.

"WHAT! YOU WERE NATSU'S FIRST KISS!" Lucy 's eyes went wide. "Yeah, and he was mine!" Lucy just sat there looking like a deer caught in headlights. "But, it was a long time ago Lucy, we were just kids!" Natsu tried to reassure her. "yeah, it was about a few days before I left on the mission with Mira and Big brother elf!"

"WHAT! THAT WASN'T A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Well techniqually it was over 7 years ago!" Mira added. Lucy just fell back with her head spinning

"Natsu… had his first kiss… before.. me.. Natsu did!"

Romeo walked up to him, "Anyway to how did you do it?

"huh?" Natsu looked confused at him.

"I mean how did you get going into it… I mean, what happened?"

Natsu sat and thought to himself, then Lisanna picked up "Well, technically I was the one who initiated it."

 **Flashback**

Natsu and Lisanna were sitting next to each other, next to their little straw hut, watching the sunset. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah Lisaana?"

"Will you always be my friend, no matter what happens to me?"

"What? What are you saying? Of course I'll always be your friend, now stop talking like that."

Lisanna just laughed "Okay, good, I was just wondering…" She turns to Natsu and kissed him on the cheek. Shock went up his spine and into his face. Out of an impulse he turned to her, grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. The moment did not last long, but it was something they could never forget.

 **End of Flashback**

"hmm, so even though Natsu was the one that kissed you, you technically started it.." Romeo was thinking deeply about something.

"Yep that was basically it!" Lisanna said with a smile. "I hope that helps"

"Yeah I guess…"

"I remember my first kiss…" Erza said from behind him. _Oh god here we go_ everyone thought. "So Erza who _was_ your first kiss?" Lucy asked, still feeling down about how she was the only one who didn't have their first kiss so far.

"Well actually Gray and I were each other's first kiss…" Everyone turned and looked at her in fear. "Erza no…" Cana tried to warn her, but it was too late, Juvia was right behind her.

"LOVE RIVIAL!" Erza sat up and screamed. _That was the first time someone scared Erza._ "Yo Juvia relax!" Gray stood behind her in his boxers. "We only kissed because it was a dare." Juvia looked up at him "A.. Dare…?

"Oh yes!" Mira took over the story "A lot of us came here when we were children, so we all grew up together. We would play all sorts of games in such. Actually believe it or not but Erza and I fought with each other a lot, and we had these games where whoever lost had to do a dare the winner gives. One time I dared Erza to kiss Gray!"

"Oh yeah I remember that, and Erza once dared you to kiss Laxus when you lost" Cana said in between her gulps.

"Yeah but that sure was the last time we kissed" Laxus said as he winked at Mira, who's face blushed with pink.

"Juvia is sorry Gray sama! Juvia has also already had her first kiss… Juvia has had a lover before Gray sama… But Juvia promises her next kiss will be with you!" Juvia jumped on Gray and took him to the ground.

"WAIT HAS EVERYONE IN THE GUILD KISSED SOMEONE EXEPT FOR ME!?"

"It's okay Lucy just relax." Levy showed up with Jet and Droy at her side.

"Oh thank God levy! You haven't had a first kiss yet right?"

"Well actually…" Jet and Droy interrupted her, "Actually she has kissed two different people before!" They both look at Gajeel with a face that said _ha beat that!_ But he just turned away and ignored them.

"Yeah Jet and Droy both kissed me when they tried asking me out, but as you know I rejected both of them!" Gajeel snickered quietly in the background.

"So, the advice I got is, let her kiss me first, tell her I was dared, and then reject her?"

"Yep you got it kid!" Cana gave Romeo the thumbs up, but he wasn't really amused.

"Just go with it okay buddy?" Natsu said smiling at him. "Yeah just don't be nervous about it and feel for the right time" Gray added. "And just be ready in case it doesn't go as plan, things sometimes happen at random." Erza finally said and finished off the advice.

"Now go out there and make us proud!" Natsu patted his friend on the back with a large grin.

With a blush forming on his face Romeo began to exit the guild, "Thanks everyone!" He ran out of the guild and on to the streets of Magnolia with a smile across his face. Everyone continued to reminisce on the past, talking about how different the guild has become since they were all children here. Lucy slumped lower in her chair. _I keep forgetting that they've been together since they were just kids. And Here I am still sort of new… Oh well…_

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Now, where can I find here?_

After running out of the guild, Romeo decided that he had built up enough courage to go and confess to her, but finding her was the hard part.

 _I know she lives in fairy hills, but boys aren't exactly allowed in there and I wouldn't even know what room she was in or anything. Man I did not think this through._

It had been a few hours of him running around before he decided to take a break. Romeo laid against a wall near a bar. Letting out a sigh he was considering waiting for a different day. _No! I came this far I will not give up now! Maybe I can go check the guild.. or ask someone to get her for me.. or… NO! ugh! I have to do this myself._

Romeo stood up and punch the wall. He had been wanting to do this since he saw her fight in the magic games. When she first joined the guild he was only a boy and saw her as that cool dragon slayer that got to join team Natsu. He admired her as a wizard and looked up to her, but then they all disappeared. He never stopped thinking about the friends he lost. Actually, it was because of the friends he lost that he decided to train and get stronger, he wanted to bring back the fairy tail pride that was lost 7 years ago. Although he never stopped thinking about them, he never got to know Wendy to well, so she left his mind for a while, but then, on that glorious day, the day his family knocked down the doors and took their rightful place at home, he really _noticed_ her.

On that day Romeo had tears in his eyes and he could barely see a thing, all he knew is that his family was home, his friends had come back to him. He was so overwhelmed with joy he couldn't even stand…

 **Flash Back**

"Natsu… Gray… Master… You have all come home!" Romeo could barely talk, he had tears coming out of his eyes and nose, and he dropped to the grown and started to bawl. All around him he heard tears and cheers and people hugging and celebrating. He could barely control himself, but then, he heard a soft kind voice.

"Hey Romeo are you okay?" He looked up and tried to wipe the tears away. The image was blurry but he could just make her out. "We…Wendy?"

"Yeah it's me, sorry it took us so long to get back!" Romeo's vision had cleared up and he could see Wendy clearly now, _Holy hell did she always looked this hot?_ "Hey Romeo are you okay?" He couldn't answer her, he was too dumbfounded by her. He was only a kid when he met her, he didn't really find girls too amusing, but as he's grown and gone through puberty, he finally sees her for her beauty.

 _Oh my god_ " yeah im find, im just in disbelief that you are all here again!" Wendy went up and hugged him tightly. "Well, we're really here.. it's really us!" Romeo felt his body go numb. _What is this feeling?_

Before he could say anything else Natsu came up behind him and put him over his shoulder.

 **End of Flash Back**

Since that day Romeo payed more attention to her. He watched as she went on jobs with team Natsu, as she played with her cat in the guild, and worked on her dragon slayer magic. It wasn't until the Grand magic games that he fell in love with her.

 **Flash Back**

Round 3 of the games were starting today, and Wendy had finally recovered and was going to be back into the games. Romeo was running through the streets trying to get there, he overslept and didn't want to miss anything. While running he saw Happy, Carla, and Wendy? _Shouldn't she be there already?_

"Hey Wendy" Wendy was startled at first but smiled after seeing it was Romeo. "Oh hey Romeo!"

"Not to be nosey, but shouldn't you be at the arena all ready?"

"Wendy should be there but tom cat here decided he just had to stop for fish" Carla said giving happy a Nasty look. "Aye Sir! They just smelled so good I had to stop" It was almost time for the games to start, without thinking, Romeo grabbed Wendy's hand and started running. "Come on this is your big break, your first day in the games, you don't wanna be late for that."

"Wendy wait up!" Carla and happy hurried to catch up with them. They made it to the arena in time and Romeo bid Wendy a good luck, and him Carla, and Happy returned to the stand.  
"Look here boy…" Carla said to Romeo "Next time I prefer you not to just grab Wendy's hand and start running, okay?" Romeo looked disappointed in himself, he was only trying to help. "Yeah I understand… sorry…" Carla walked away with her nose held high. _I hope I didn't make Wendy feel uncomfortable…_

The games that day were incredible. Fairy tail was winning left and right. The crowed loved their guild and the atmosphere from the first day had completely change. Fairy tail was back in business! Soon, it was announce that Wendy would be competing against a girl from lamia scale. _Good luck Wendy, I believe in you!_ With that the match started. The match was close, but Wendy held her own, and was using some impressive magic. _Wow…_ Romeo thought as he watch her soar _She's absolutely amazing…_ Romeo could feel his heart start to pound, and his mind racing. _This feeling, what am I feeling? Oh wait, is this… is this what love feels like?_

 **End of Flash Back**

He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he feels, but at the same time, he would get these thoughts and urges. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel how her lips felt against her own and how it felt to have her body pressed to his. He has been wanting to do it for a while, but could not build up the courage. _Come on Romeo. You are a fairy tail wizard. You are part of the strongest guild in Fiore. I can confess to her I know it!_

Just then the bar door opened and a drunk man a women were stumbling down the ally. "Cana?" Cana was with a strange man and they were staggering and laughing with drinks still in their hands. "Oh.. hey kid, did ya get yo girlll?"

"no… I havn't exactly found her yet." Cana Let out a roaring laugh, it kind of hurt Romeo's self esteem. " _hiccup_ don't worry kid… She's in the woods near Porlyusica's house, practicing her magic."

Romeo's eye's widened "Wait how do you know where she is?" then his face went red "Umm, how did you know who I was talking about?"

Cana laughed "Remember kid…" Cana reached in her back pocket and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "The cards never lie" She gave him a wink and a wave as she dragged her drunk partner out of the ally and into the now dark street.

Romeo stood there for a moment looking confused, then he smiled and just laughed " That damn psychic" He then ran out towards the woods, hoping she would still be there.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **SO this is my first Fanfic and I am getting used to the website and how to add certain content and such, so give me reviews and feedback to let me know how I am doing, or any tips. Also let me know if you like the story or not. I might change the rating to M later, it depends on how long I can go without throwing a curse word in here. Okay Thanks and enjoy the read!**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the guild a sad looking Lucy leans her head against the bar.

"Hey Lucy are you doing okay?" Mira asked her hoping to cheer her up.

"hmm, I guess, I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"hmm, Mira can I ask you a question?" Lucy began lifting her head to look at Mirajane, letting her know that she wanted to be serious. "Well, of course Lucy I'm always here!"

Lucy had this look of awkwardness mixed with sadness as she asked "How exactly close were Natsu and Lisanna before she went away?" Mir'a face went to deep thinking mode, then to frowning, but finishing with a smile. "I would say they were best friends. I am not sure how Natsu really felt towards her, but I know he meant the world to Lisanna. She would always come home after the day with him, talking about how much fun they had together and I remember this one time she came home, she told me about how when she grew up she wanted to become Natsu's wife. She always felt bad about how he lost his only family, so she wanted to become his new family. Each day she talked more and more about how much she adored him. She would tell me things like 'Natsu, happy and I went fishing today, we didn't catch much but he still shared with me! Isn't he the cutest!' or sometimes things like 'I got lost today in the woods, but Natsu still came to find me, he looked really worried about me and said he's never lose me again! I can't wait to marry him!' She thought about him non stop since she was a child. But Natsu was a kid too, so no one really knew how he felt about her. But it was clear they both cared for each other deeply."

"Wow, so it must have been hard on him when you all thought you lost her…"

"Yeah, it was tough time for many of us. Elfman and I probably changed the most. After the incident, Elfman went on a crazy fitness spree. He trained hard everyday, he wanted to get strong enough so that he would never feel that pain again. As for me… I didn't return to the guild for a month. I was ashamed for dragging them on such a hard mission. I stopped going on missions after that, and became a nicer person. I wanted to replace the kindness that Lisanna had with her in the guild. Lisanna was always kind, so I wanted to be kind just like her. But because of that, I'm no longer as strong as I used to be…"

"Oh… Mira… _Wait, she used to be even stronger? And I thought she was unstoppable now!"_

Mira giggled "No it's okay, I am happier here as an advisor more than a fighter. Anyway, Natsu also didn't return to the guild for 3 whole months! He was really devastated. When he returned… he looked stronger than elfman did. Apparently he had spent all those three months away training. We all thought he was ready to get back on jobs _,_ but instead he said good bye, and told us he'll be back with Igneel. He hadn't gone on an Igneel hunt since he met Lisanna, so I guess since she was gone, he wanted to find him again. It was about a year, of him dropping in and out of the guild, then one day, he returned with you! Well, you know how the rest of the story goes…"

"So I guess Natsu and Lisanna were really close with each other." Lucy felt bad for a moment. She had been unclear for her feelings for Natsu for a while, but she knew she couldn't live without him. Now she felt like she was stealing Natsu away from Lisanna. She could tell Lisanna still had feelings towards Natsu, but it seems that Natsu had moved on.

"Oh don't feel bad Lucy! Although Lisanna does care a great deal for Natsu, she likes seeing him happy with you." Mira smiled, Lucy started to cheer up a little bit, but she still couldn't shake the feeling she had. "Thanks Mira…"

From behind Natsu and Happy ran over "HEY LUCY GUESS WHAT?"

"what Natsu?"

"Erza got us an S class mission! We're all going to go on it together, we'll leave tomorrow, so get your stuff ready. And the reward is so big, you'll be able to pay your rent for the next 5 months!"

"Thanks Natsu! I'll see you all tomorrow" Luc." Mira smiled, Lucy started to cheer up a little bit, but she still couldn't shake the feeling she had. "Thanks Mira…"

From behind Natsu and Happy ran over "HEY LUCY GUESS WHAT?"

"what Natsu?"

"Erza got us an S class mission! We're all going to go on it together, we'll leave tomorrow, so get your stuff ready. And the reward is so big, you'll be able to pay your rent for the next 5 months!"

"Thanks Natsu! I'll see you all tomorrow" Lucy walked awkwardly out the guild. She knew deep down that everything involving Lisanna and Natsu was over, but on the surface, she couldn't help but feel bad. Although Lisanna was Natsu's first kiss, she wanted Natsu to be her first kiss….

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked happy. "I don't know man, maybe you smell so bad she had to leave…'"

"Hey cut that out! I showered last week so I should be good!"

"Gee know wonder she left" The cat said sarcastically. At that moment Carla and Lilly walked into the guild and over to Natsu and Happy. Happy's eyes lit up "Oh Carla you're here!"

"Hey Carla, Lilly, Where's Wendy and Gajeel?" Natsu asked them. The dragon slayers were all close to each other. Even though Natsu hated Gajeel at first, he has grown to like him, and He needed to tell Wendy about the job.

"Wendy wanted to train alone tonight." Said Carla with a frustrated tone. She doesn't like Wendy going off on her own much. But that was mostly because she didn't like being on her own.

"And Gajeel said he had something important he needed to take of" Lilly added. "hmm, okay, well, Carla When you see Wendy later, let her know that we're all going on a job tomorrow."

"It better not be anything to dangerous…"

Natsu laughed "Don't worry Wendy can handle herself. She's a dragon slayer after all."

"I guess you're right…"

Jey and Droy started to run towards the goup with a panicked look on their faces "

LILLY!"

"What?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN LEVY ANYWHERE! WE CAN'T FIND HER!" They said perfectly in sync.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"The last thing she told us is that she wanted to see Gajeel. And now we can't find her!" Droy started to cry.

"Well, if she's with Gajeel then she's probably safe."

Jet and Droy's faces went white and their jaws dropped open.

"it's oky guys I'm fine!" Lvy shouted from the entrance of the guild. Next to her was a mean looking Gajeel.

Pantherlilly went up to Gajeel. "there you are, so what was something important you had to take care of?" Gajeel just grined at him "Don't worry about it."

Levy blushed, and Jet and Droy's faces went white again.

 **What were Levy and Gajeel doing? and how is Wendy doing training all by herself? Read to find out more!**

 **I also decided to keep this Teen rated, but possibly write a sequel that will be rated M. Thank you and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"SKY DRAGON… WING ATTACK!" A tired Wendy appears to be struggling in the woods. She has been practicing for several hours. She was a dragon slayer but she always felt that she wasn't strong enough to consider a 'real' dragon slayer.

"Don't worry Grandeeney, I will become a dragon slayer you will be proud of! SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" The blast of wind was so strong it took down 5 different trees, and almost Romeo's head. Romeo had been watching Wendy practice. He was nervous and did not want to interrupt her, also dragon slayer magic is pretty terrifying. _Come on Romeo! You got this! You are a Fairy Tail wizard, the strongest guild in the land!_ Romeo took a deep breath and walked towards Wendy. She was breathing in and out deeply, it took a lot of her magic energy to do the last move, she heard a sound coming from the woods

"huh… who's there?" she looked scared at first, but out her fist up ready to defend herself is needed.

"Hey it's just me!" Romeo said coming into the moonlight so Wendy could see his face. " Oh hi romeo!" Wendy's face began to blush "umm, how long were you out there?"

"Oh! Not long, I just came out here looking for you!" Romeo realized how creepy it probably was that he was just in the woods watching her. "Well you found me, is something wrong?"

"umm, no I just…" _Crap, this is hard! What do I do…_ Romeo just stood there as his face started turning a red color. Wendy not noticing his awkwardness "Romeo are you okay"

And on impulse, Romeo blurted out "WendyILoveYou" And he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Wendy did not know how to react, nor did she have the time to as quicky as Romeo went into the kiss, he went out of it. He stared at Wendy for a second, and then ran off into the woods

 _Shit! I messed it up! I messed it all up! I'll never be able to look at her again!_ Romeo was running as fast as he could, tears starting to fall down his face.

A confused Wendy is standing in the woods, still trying to make sense of what happened. _Did he just… kiss me?_ Wendy's face went red, that was her first kiss, and she didn't even realize it was happening

Wendy looked around "Romeo? Romeo where are you?" She ran around looking for him. _I have to find Romeo. I have to tell him how I feel…_

 **Flash Back**

The team from Tenro Island have returned, and everyone was partying. The wizards who were trapped away for 7 years had not aged, but everyone else had. _Wow everyone has changed so much!_ Wendy thought to herself as she looked around. Wendy always felt bad because she was the youngest in the guild, and now, she is even younger than everyone, but then she caught a glimpse of a boy who looked her age. _Hmm, did we get a new member?_ Wendy got closer to realize that it was a 7 years older Romeo. _Wow he grew up…_

It was awkward for Wendy to make friends at first since everyone was so much older than her, but now Romeo was the same age as her, so she thought she could now have a friend her age. As she got closer to him, she realize how attractive he had gotten, Over than getting taller, his muscle grew more, and it wasn't helping that he was only wearing a vest. He was exposing her perfectly formed 6 pack, and he seemed to have to much strength in his arms. He also had majority to his face, he was no longer a helpless little kid.

 **End of Flash Back**

Ever since then Wendy has had a secret crush on Romeo, but die to the fact that she was always on adventures with team Natsu, she barley ever saw him. She gave up on her and Romeo ever being more than friends. She felt that he must be afraid of her since she was a dragon slayer, but she was wrong. She took off into the woods and towards Magnolia. _Romeo don't worry. I am coming to find you…_

 **1 hour earlier**

While Romeo was off trying to find Wendy, Gajeel and Lilly were walking through the town. "hey Lilly?"

"What is it Gajeel?"

"Go on to the guild, I'll catch up later?"

"Why. is there a problem?"

"I just got something important to take care of" Gajeel then started walking towards the beach. Lilly watched him for a second, and then decided to keep walking to the guild. While walking he ran into Carla. "Hey Carla, are you heading to the guild?"

"Yes, I know after Wendy is done training she'll head there, so I'll be waiting for her." The two cats began to walk with each other.

Meanwhile Gajeel walks to the beach of Magnolia "I thought I saw you here" A surprised Levy stands up immediately, feeling embarrassed "oh Gajeel, you scared me! Where did you come from?"

"I was walking to the guild and saw you sitting here by yourself. So tell my shrimp what are you up to?"

Levy's face went red, "Oh nothing I was just sitting here doing nothing." Levy was obviously lying and trying to cover up something, and Gajeel wasn't fooled. He stepped closer to her, Levy held her breath. "You know us Dragon Slayers can smell a liar a mile away." He smiled at her, Levy was filled with embarrassment at this point. "oh, well you know how we were talking about our first kisses earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking you never told us who your first kiss was?"

Gajeel cracked a half smile, and proceeded to kiss Levy softly on her lips, then pulling away slowly from her mouth whispered "you." Levy looked into his eyes with disbelief, but he just smiled back at her. Joy started to fill up in Levy with her heart racing she went on her toes, threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him, and he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Levy started to ring her fingers around Gajeel's hair, which made the kiss go deeper and deeper. Their hearts were pounding and they both did not want to let go, but had to for air. They both looked at each other gasping for air. With a straight face, Levy looked into Gajeels eyes. "Gajeel… I love you!" She smiled as she said it, she had been wanting to confess for a while to him, but always felt to scared, but now, now she was ready. He smiled at her and brought her in for a close hug.

"Yeah… I love you too Shrimp"

 **Yay so Romeo finally kissed Wendy! So, Even though RoWen is my main ship, I will be focusing on other couples too, so each chapter will focus on different couples, so it might be a chapter or two before I come back to Wendy and Romeo. Thank you for your reviews! and keep them coming! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"WATCH OUT BLONDIE OR YOU MIGHT FALL IN!" two men shouted from a boat as Lucy walked along the water. She ignored them, she had other things on her mind. _Natsu…_ She had been thinking of Natsu all day, _Why? Why am I feeling this way towards him? He's Natsu! He is gross and crazy and destroys everything he touches. So then… Why can I not stop thinking about him!_

Lucy found out today that she is the only one in her guild who hasn't had their first kiss. It isn't like no boy has ever liked her for she hasn't felt comfortable around any boy, it was more like she never got the chance. Lucy was tucked away in her mansion all her life, she never got to meet any people her age. The only "friends" she had were kids her father made her talk to for his business. Her only real friends from her childhood were her spirits. _I wonder what my life would be like if I grew up in the guild like everyone else? Maybe I would be stronger, or have more spirits or…. Maybe I would have been Natsu's first kiss instead of Lisanna. Lisanna… She loved Natsu… Natsu loved Lisanna… No. He probably still loves her and will never love me and I should just get the idea of him and I out of my mind forever it's never going to be and…_

Just then Romeo brushed against Lucy, he was running fast and crying "god damn it, god damn it, god damn it…" Lucy looked at him confused. But he quickly disappeared in the shadows.

"What was that about?" Lucy suddenly remember what happened this morning. _Oh no, did the kiss not go well? Poor guy…_ Then a worried Wendy hurries on by next to Lucy.

"Lucy have you seen Romeo?"

"Yeah he went that way" Lucy pointed in the direction that he disappeared. "Wendy what happened?"

"no time to talk, I have to go!" Wendy ran off, a gust of wind followed behind her. _I wonder if Wendy was the girl Romeo wanted to kiss… That would explain why she is kissing him… But what happened.. I wonder…"_

"Oh hey Lucy!" Lucy looked up, walking towards her was Lisanna. "Did you happen to see Romeo running from Wendy? Those two are insane. It's cute though, their young love!" Lucy stared at her for a bit. She did not register what she said about Wendy and Romeo, she was distracted by Lisanna. The girl that got to kiss Natsu, the Girl who Natsu loved, The girl who loved Natsu. Lucy snapped back in reality. "oh.. haha yeah I saw them." Lucy faked a smile and laugh as best as she could. But Lisanna saw right through it "Lucy, is something wrong?" Lisanna tilted her head, trying to figure out what happened to Lucy. "oh.. it's nothing really.."

"Oh come on Lucy you can tell me!" Lisanna smiled at her, she was kind and wanted to show support to Lucy. _It's so hard to hate lisanna, she's kind and beautiful just like her sister… but yet…_

"well… Lisanna do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Lucy sat down next to the canal and let her feet hang near the water, Lisanna soon joined her.

"Do you still love Natsu?" Lisanna stared at her blankly, she then looked up and had a thinking face. Eventually it looked as though she was just starring at the sky. Still looking up at the stars Lisanna answered.

"Since I was a girl I wanted to marry Natsu. He was kind, strong, and great with kids. We spent every day with each other. Him, Happy and I would go on adventures, have sleep overs, and train with each other. Everyone saw that we were bond to get married. Even Natsu and I realized it, but I went away to Edolas, and I thought I lost him forever. After 2 years I gave up on ever returning home, and decided to live my new life, one where I wouldn't marry Natsu. But then, he showed up. After I have already moved on he was back, and then there was you…" Lucy looked sad for a bit, she didn't want Lisanna to hate her, or think she stole Natsu away.

"I guess just like me Natsu gave up on us ever being together. And then he met you. At first I saw that he viewed you as a teammate and friend, but, when I saw how he cared for you at the grand magic games…" Lisanna started to tear up, there was so much sadness in her voice.

Lucy Noticed the tears in her eyes "Lisanna I'm so sorry…"

"No… I'm fine. Natsu and I both moved on. And yes I am sad about losing him, and it hurts me to know that I'll never be his wife, but, he has a girl a great as you. The way he looks at you, he really loves you he does." Lisanna was full out sobbing now. Lucy looked at her in fear _Oh no, I did steal Natsu away!_

"Lucy it's okay. My time with Natsu has ended. Just… Just ple..please.. ke.. him ..afe" Lucy couldn't help but to start crying to. She could see how sad Lisanna was to lose Natsu. But no, she wasn't losing him, she was letting him go. The saying 'If you love someone you have to let them go' was applying to Lisanna at the moment. She cared deeply for Natsu, so she had to let him be happy with lucy.

"Lisanna! I promise I'll make Natsu happy for you!" Lisanna smiled at Lucy, with tears in her eyes. Lucy smiled back at her. They hugged and laughed it out, Lucy had gotten the permission she needed.

 **Meanwhile**

Gray and Juvia were walking together down the streets of magnolia, Juvia was holding on to Gray's hand tightly, and he didn't really mind. The two were walking in silent together when they heard footsteps from behind.

They turn around and see a crying Romeo run past them, almost knocking Juvia over. "Juvia watch out!" Gray shouted as he dove to catch her. "Are you okay?"

"Gray sama! Yes Juvia is fine! But, what was wrong with Romeo?"

Geay stood up and looked towards the direction that Romeo ran off in "Beats me…"

From a distance behind them they heard "ROMEO! Where arth thou ROMEO?" Wendy was running towards them. "Have you two seen romeo?"

"yeah he went that was…" Gray pointed in the direction he ran off to. "Wendy what is…" Beofre he could finish Wendy ran off in a mad dash. Hoping to find Romeo.

"Well that was weird" Gray said as he stared into the direction that the two kids ran off to. Juvia got up from the ground and leaned her head against gray's chest. "Gray Sama! You are so kind to have saved me! You really are my prince!" Gray rolled his eyes

"come on Juvia, let's go home." Gray nudged for Juvia to move along. She smiled and grabbed his hand and the two walked together.

It's not like Gray and Juvia decided to live together, it was more Juvia would always follow Gray home anyway so eventually he gave in and now let's Juvia stay there. In Juvia's mind, her and gray are already a couple, in Gray's mind, he just cares about beating Natsu. The idea of him and Juvia being more than guildmates doesn't really cross his mind. Not because he doesn't have feeling for her, but more that he is do distracted by other things.

At first Gray really did not like how clingy Juvia was. It was something he wasn't use to and it made him feel embarrassed. But now, he had gotten used to it. The affection he gets from Juvia is just part of his daily routine, so he doesn't think about it much. But today was different, after talking about their first kisses, Juvia mention that she already had hers, but gray would be her next. It made him think about how the only other girl he has kissed was Erza and it was when he was like 10 years old. He felt nervous about kissing Juvia because he didn't think he was any good, and then he realized that he was thinking about kissing Juvia!

 _I know her and I are close frinds and teammates, but Are we more than that?_ When they got to Gray's apartment, Gray stopped and looked at Juvia. "What is it Gray sama?" Juvia looked at him with her bright blue crystal eyes, Gray began to feel his heart sinking. He stared at her with his dark eyes, and started to lean closer. Juvia's face turned red and tears started forming in her eyes _Is this the moment I have been waiting for?_

Gray didn't know what was taking over him. He saw how beautiful Juvia looked, and he just had to kiss… but then again… Gray then pulled away "let's go inside" Juvia looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered "Gray sama…" But he couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss her. It wasn't the time, and he wasn't ready. _Sorry Juvia… but you're going to have to wait a bit longer._

 **My story will have 1 or 2 more chapters. I am planning on writing a sequel though. Would you guys like me to write a sequel to this? let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

A younger Natsu is seen storming into his house with tears in his eyes. Happy knew to keep his distance. Between tears Natsu cried out "Why… Why did she have to leave! She can't be dead! Lisanna! She has to be alive. Right? right?" Natsu cried to himself. He couldn't believe that his precious Lisanna had died. He never even got the chance to tell her how he has felt. "Lisanna… Lisanna I love you so much! So.. SO WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU BUT YOU STILL LEFT! DID I NOT LOVE YOU ENOUGH?" Natsu began to throw and break everything in his home. A sobbing Happy came up behind him, quietly whispering "Natsu… please…" But Natsu ignored him, he stormed out of his house and released an excessive amount of energy. "LISANNA!"

From a distance an injured Mirajane heard his cry. "Natsu I'm so sorry. But I promise, I'll become a nice person. As nice as Lisanna, so that we won't lose her kindess!" Mirajane walked back to her house, with tears in her eyes and determination on her face. Ever since then, she has never been the same.

As for Natsu, he had lost the girl he loved most in the world, and he never got the chance to tell her. He walked through the woods, with Happy following him silently. Natsu was so distraught he didn't even try to move around trees, he just walked right though them. He didn't care if it hurt, he didn't care about anything at the moment, all he cared about was the fact he lost his best friend. Eventually Natsu ended up at their "special" place. The place where they built the hut together, raised Happy, and had their first kiss. Natsu put his fingers to his lips, trying to remember how sweet and soft her lips felt against them. He silently cried _Oh Lisanna_ He started going through the woods and picking up rocks and sticks. "Natsu what are you doing?" Happy said following Natsu. Natsu did not answer, he was too focus to notice that Happy said anything.

Natsu made his way back to the hut and started placing the sticks and stones together to make a grave stone. With his fire magic he carved Lisanna's name on it. "Natsu, why did you make a grave for her here when she already has one in town?" Natsu didn't look at Happy, he just stared straight ahead at the setting sun. "This was her favorite spot." He said "She always loved looking at the sunset." Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes. _Lisanna was the only family I had. Wait… No… she wasn't the only one…_ "Happy.." Happy's ears perked up, Natsu was staring at him. His face was calm and serious. "We're going to go on an adventure, so pack as many fish as you can." Happy tiled his head confused "But Natsu, why are we going on an adventure?" Happy smiled "We're going to find my dad. The fire dragon Igneel!"

With that, Natsu and Happy waved goodbye to the guild, and went off on their adventure. They went to towns, villages, mountains, and anywhere to find information. On the way though, Natsu would stop to train. "I am going to become strong enough so that I won't have to lose another friend ever again." Natsu had gotten so strong that he could take down beasts and enemies of all kind. Nothing was standing in the way of finding Igneel. Throughout the years of him searching, he would find himself in Magnolia. And of corse he would stop by the guild. The first time Natsu stopped by the guild was 5 months after he left.

"Natsu?"

"is that Natsu?"

"Oh yay Natsu has returned to us!"

All the heads were on Natsu and everyone started cheering for him. A beautiful young lady with long white hair an bright blue eyes in a pink dress came up to Natsu. "Great to see you back!"

Natsu starred at her for a bit "Im sorry but are you Mira?"

Mira laughed and smiled "Yeah, a lot has changed since you were gone. Oh that reminds me, meet Loki, our newest member. He joined about 3 months ago."

Natsu looked the orange haired boy up and down. He then smiled and put up a fist "Well since you're new let me give you the old fairy tail welcome Natsu began to swing a fist but got knocked out by ice before he could. "Hey what the heck man!" Natsu shouted at Gray. "What the heck with you? You get here and he's the first one you want to fight?"

Loki pushed up his glasses "Guys, guys, there is enough of me to go around don't worry." All of the girls of the guild began to sequel behind him. Natsu just looked at him with a blank face "huh?"

"HEY FIRE BREATH I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Gray came down and kicked Natsu right in the face. "Hey watch out!" natsu threw a fire ball, but it missed him and hit Levy instead. "opps sorry Levy!" Next thing Jet and Droy joined the fight "WE'LL AVENGE YOU LEVY!" they said in perfect unison. Soon the entire guild broke out into a brawl with everyone fighting, but Natsu stopped when he heard, "FIGHTING IS FOR REAL MEN!" Nastu looked over to see Elfman, bigger than he had ever seen him. Standing at the door. "Elfman…? Natsu walked towards him. Elfman's eyes widen "Natsu…" Natsu started to walk towards him. Elfman closed his eyes. Awaiting the punishment Natsu would be giving him, but he got something different. Natsu put his hand on Elfman's shoulder and smiled "Good to see you again buddy!" Elfman smiled too. They both laughed and the guild cheered and drank!

But of corse, Natsu had to keep going, he still needed to find Igneel.

It was 7 months before Natsu visited again. No new members this time, and he was already used to the new Mira and Eflman. This time he got to see Erza again. "Natsu it's been a while." She said greeting him again. "Erza! I've been meaning to fight you again! LOOK HOW STRONG I'VE GOTTEN!" Natsu made the mistake of jumping at Erza. She of corse, blocked him. "Enough fooling around, we've missed you, come eat and drink with us" she said smiling. She really did miss Natsu. She was out on a mission the last time he came to visit, so it's been a year since she has seen him. _Natsu does seem stronger._ He ended up staying there for a month, before heading back out. Slowly Natsu was getting back to his old chaotic self.

8 months later he came back. Tried and stronger than ever. All he did was walk into the guild and BAM! Ice was hearld at him. "WELL COME BACK FIRE BREATH!" Gray said as he jumped on him. Natsu hit Gray with a fire dragon fist and sent him flying. Everyone stared with open eyes. They all recognized how strong Natsu had gotten. "Natsu, you improved a lot." A Grump old voice came from behind. Makarov was standing behind him. Natsu smiled with a grin spreading from cheek to cheek "Thanks gramps it means a lot!" Makarov nodded and then walked away "good luck Natsu, you may all carry on now." With that the brawl started. Everyone fighting everyone. It was something Natsu missed a lot. At this point it had almost been 2 years since he left on his journey for Igneel. He decided that it was time to settle and return home. That was until one day one of his guild mates mention that there was a "Salamander" in a town nearby. Even though Natsu was ready to give up, he felt a sudden urge. Like even if he didn't find Igneel, he needed to go to the town, because there was something there for him. He just didn't know what it was. With that he sent out on an adventure that would change his life forever.

 **Present time**

Natsu wakes up with a startle. He had fallen asleep on one of the tables in the guild. "Well that was a strange dream… Hey happy where you at?" Natsu looked around only to find Happy mindlessly following Carla around. He laughed to himself _Go get yourself a girlfriend Happy. You deserve it."_ Natsu looked up in a gaze. "I wonder why Lucy ran off earlier… I hope it wasn't anything I did." Natsu looked disappointed. He loved Lucy.

It took him time to realize it, but he decided that meeting Lucy was destiny. Before he met her, he was losing himself, but because of her, he found a passion, and he found happiness again. He beginning to enjoy life with having her around. He lost a love already, so he wasn't going to lose it again. He wanted to keep Lucy safe no matter what. But, when Lisanna returned he was confused. Here the girl he loved and wanted to marry had come back into his life, yet, he did not feel the way he used to for her. The spark was gone, it was replaced by Lucy. "Im sorry Lisanna, but I chose Lucy." Natsu got up from the table, "Hey Happy, I'm going for a walk, stay here."

"Aye Sir!"

And with that Natsu was off, going on a Lucy hunt.

 **Meanwhile**

Romeo ran under the bridge in Magnolia. Breathing deeply, he looked out for her. "I think I out ran her. God! Why was I so stupid! I had this planned so it would go perfectly! And I messed up… Now she'll never love me… And not only that, I can never show my face to her ever again!" Romeo punched the wall. "DAMN IT!" He sat down and put his head in his hands. He silently cried. He always felt to scared to talk to Wendy, but just when he thought he mucked up the bravery, it turned out he was just weak after all.

"Romeo?"

Romeo looked up, he was startled to see Wendy starring at him. _How did she find me?_ Romeo was about to open his mouth but was stopped by Wendy pushing her lips against his. Romeo's eyes were wide open, but slowly he closed them, and kissed her back. The two became lost in each other's Kiss.

 **There Will be one more chapter after this one. I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wendy… Why…" Romeo looked up in her sparkling brown eyes. She smiled at him. "Romeo I love you too!"

He couldn't feel his heart, he was too dazed. He didn't know if it was real or not. _Wendy loves me? What?_ "Romeo, I love you. You've been nothing but kind to me since we got back, I always appreciated your support and help. I guess over time I fell in love with you too!" She leaned in and kissed him again. Romeo felt a stirring in his stomach as they kissed. He was still in denial that she was actually kissing him! He lit his instinct catch in, he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, he was on top of her kissing her, but then he stopped.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me!" He got up and held a hand to Wendy helping her get up.

"it's okay Romeo, I sort of liked it." She said shying away. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you were my first kiss." Wendy replied with "I'm glad you were mine."

 **Meanwhile**

A tired Lucy walks into her apartment, it's quiet and no one is there. "huh, I wonder if I'll ever get my first kiss. Maybe Aquarius is right, I'll never land a man." She lays on her bed, lost in her own thoughts. _I know Lisanna says Natsu loves me, but, he's Natsu. Who knows what that guy is thinking? I wonder, should I go and look for him? No, I'd be too embarrassed, Maybe I should go on a single mission to get away for a bit…_

She then heard a faint knock at her window. "hm?" Af first she thought it might have just been the wind, so she ignored it, but then the knock got louder. Her head perked up, she sat up and opened her window, only to be face to face with… Natsu!

"Natsu?"

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

"wait, you're actually asking for my permission to come inside. That's a first, are you sure you're Natsu?"

"I'm not exactly sure either" He smiled one of his biggest grins, Lucy almost forgot how she had been feeling all day, but then it hit her. Her face suddenly became red, and she started shaking. Natsu noticed and walked right up to Lucy, putting his hand on her forehead. "Are you okay luce? You look sort of red?"

She pushed him away "Yeah I'm fine! I'm just…"

Natsu interrupted her "Just nervous, yeah me too" He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "Natsu?"

"yeah?"

Lucy layed her head against her chest, "I was feeling down today, I was embarrassed that I was the only person who hasn't had their first kiss yet". Natsu lifted her head "you shouldn't feel bad, you just haven't had the right time."

Lucy looked up into his dragon eyes "Or the right person" she said leaning into him, Natsu leaned in, closing his eyes. He saw a vision of Lisanna, smiling, then waving good bye and saying "im glad you're happy!" and with that, their lips connected.

For them it was like fireworks were going off in the background. There was a fire in their belly, they began to kiss more passionately, Natsu ran his fingers in her hair and Lucy gave into it. She was nervous at first since she's never kissed anyone, but as soon as their lips connected she knew exactly what to do. The long kiss ended when they needed air. They gazed in each others eyes, and then smiled and laughed.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that" Natsu told lucy with a smile. Lucy looked up at him in shock "Really?"

"Yeah" he said blushing "I've known my feelings for you for a while now, I just was afraid to admit them, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but when I heard you haven't kissed anyone, and I saw how sad you looked when you found out Lisanna was my first kiss, I wanted to let you know, you're the one I love now."

Lucy's eyes started to tear up "Oh Natsu…" They embraced and Lucy fell into his arms. That night, Natsu slept over, but this time, they shared the bed.

 **The next Day**

The guild was a hustle and bustle as always. It would seem as though nothing had changed, but for some of the members, everything had changed. Erza walked into the guild with all her stuff waiting outside. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy, come on we have a mission to go off to." Lucy and Natsu were sitting close to each other with their legs wraped around each other. Happy was behind them flipping out because his OTP had become cannon. The trio shot up and ran to Erza. Gray who was at least wearing pants this time, got up and headed over to Erza. A sad Juvia was sitting across from him, looking down. "Hey" Juvia looked up with Gray spoke. "I'll see you when I get back," he gave a half smile a walked to meet the others. Juvia's eyes lit up and she smiled, _Juvia will be wating Gray-sama!"_ Meanwhile Wendy and Romeo were sitting at the same table, just opposite sides. Carla wasn't allowing Romeo near Wendy, she thought Wendy was too young for boys in her life. Wendy got up and Carla followed. "Goodbye Romeo I'll miss you!" Wendy blew him a kiss. His face went red, he smiled and waved back. He honesly couldn't find the words. He was still in disbelief that Wendy had loved him too.

The team was all packed and ready, settling off on to their S-class mission. They will be fine, they are Fairy tail's strongest team. But as they got to the edge to Magnolia, Erza was stopped in her tracks.

"Jellal…"

"Erza, I wanted to know, if we could join you on your mission?" he was with Meredy, the tow had lost Ulter, which had made their team sad for a while, but they could not give up, not until they found their target.

"you see…" Jellal continued "The place you are going, we have had sightings of dark magic there, and maybe even Zeref. We would like to check it out, so would you mind the company?" Erza's face was as scarlet as her hair. But she was able to blurt out "Yes of course!" Team Natsu looked at her with devious smiles, she looked back with an evil stare. They all headed out on their new adventure, with new relationships, and new stories.

 **The story lasted for 7 chapters, you know how much fairy tail loves the number 7! Anyway, this story is over, but their will be a sequel, it will be rated M, it will be called "My first erection" hahaha just Kidding, it'll probably be called "changes" if that name hasn't been used yet, but it will be M, so look for it there. Thanks for all the follows! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
